Petals on the wind
by DixieandJeff forever
Summary: A sequel to a hidden truth, which you may need to read first. Dixie is battling her feelings for Jeff. Questioning her identity, she is a lesbian right? That means she can never love a man doesn't it? With Amy's help, will she be able to express her feelings to the man she thinks she loves? Meanwhile Amy and Lenny are having their own problems to deal with -Starting a family.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, here it is, my sequel to a hidden truth... Which you will need to read before reading this Fic! I hope everyone enjoys it, any questions feel free to PM me. Please leave a review to let me know what you think xx**

* * *

Dixie sat in her office, it had been several months since she had began to battle her feelings for Jeff. She swung around in her chair, it had been a while since she had feelings for someone, she had never had feelings for a man.

She rested her head in her hands, never in her life had she been so confused. She swung around in her chair, fiddling with her wedding ring in the box. She had never worn it since her wedding day, it was in its box. Closing the box, she put it back in her draw, slamming the draw behind her. Walking out of her office, she was greeted by the usual loudness of the station.

Finding Amy and Jeff cleaning off the ambulance, "Jeff! Why the hell did you decide to drive so close to the woods, look how much mud is on the tires!" Amy huffed, spraying the hose on the tires. Jeff then threw one of the wet sponges at her, "Oi! Jeff" Amy looked up at him, glaring, then sliding back on the wet floor, falling into Dixie.

"Woah" Dixie caught her, managing to stay upright herself. Dixie straightened Amy out so she was standing up properly. "You alright love?" Dixie asked, softly.

"Yeah, thanks" Amy breathed a sigh of relief, she thought she was going to smack her head on the floor.

"Jeffrey will you leave the poor woman alone, she's helping you. Then you throw sponges at her"

"She started it"

"I didn't do anything" Amy poked her tongue out at him, Jeff poked his tongue back at her. "Honestly, it's like taking care of two kids!" Dixie chuckled, looking at the pair of them. After they finished washing the ambulance, Dixie watched as they went of on a shout, wishing them luck and care. Once they left the garage, Dixie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Part of her had loved Jeff for a while, but she had fought away the urge, he was a man. Would she be betraying herself? Biting her lip, she leaned against the wall, she had put herself on paperwork duty for the day. Much to her annoyance, when she did the paperwork, it only ever made her think, think about everything.

Going back to her office, she sat at her chair, doing what she was supposed to be doing and working out the budgets for the day. By the time she finished, it was gone lunch, she was beginning to feel rather hungry. Going into the rec room, she found Jeff and Amy mucking around acting like children again, Jeff was trying to stick spoons on his nose.

"Jeffrey people have to eat from those" Dixie pulled the spoon away from him, putting it in the washing up bowl. She saw Amy looking at her hand then frowning, "What's up sweetheart?"

"My ring, swear I had it on this morning..." Amy traced her finger, trying to remember what she had done with her ring.

"What your grandma's ring"

"Yeah" Dixie saw the tears building up in Amy's eyes. "It's alright, we'll find it" Dixie assured, walking over to Amy and hugging her.

"Princess you weren't wearing it this morning" Jeff told her, he remembered pinning Amy to the wall, he didn't remember seeing her ring.

"Wasn't I?"

"No" Jeff shook his head, "Maybe it fell off when I was asleep" Amy said, Dixie raised her eyebrows, she had never seen Amy without her ring, or without her locket. "I always lose everything. I'm such an idiot" Amy buried herself a little more into Dixie, Dixie rested her chin on Amy's shoulder, looking at Jeff. The pair of them looked at each other, "How about I come over tonight love? Help you look for it aye?" Dixie asked, Amy nodded, rubbing her eyes before pulling away from Dixie.

"I'm gonna go toilet, back in a bit" Amy left them both, going to the toilets, Dixie already knew why she was going. She knew Amy hated people seeing her cry.

Dixie went over to Jeff, "Jeff you sure she wasn't wearing that ring?"

"Positive" Jeff crossed his arms. Dixie nodded her head. Dixie held her breath, trying to think.

By the end of their shift, Dixie had sent Amy to wait by her car, while her and Jeff had a chat. Jeff leant on her desk, glancing at Dixie. "Where's your wedding ring Dix?"

"In the draw..." Dixie replied, Utaking the case out the draw to show Jeff. Jeff nodded, part of him wanted Dixie to wear her wedding ring. He knew she was a lesbian, but because she didn't wear the ring, did that mean she was ashamed of him? He always wore his wedding ring, he was sure it was from habit, but even when he was married to Lucy he hated wearing his ring. Something was different when he was married to Dixie, he liked wearing the ring she brought him.

Both of them were lost in their thoughts, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" Dixie called, watching as the door opened revealing Lenny,

"You Mr, where is Amy's ring?" Dixie raised her eyebrows at Lenny, she saw him suddenly change expression.

"Keep your voice down, where is she?" Lenny quickly shut the door.

"In my car crying, because she lost her grandma's ring"

"She never lost it, I took it" Lenny wiped his forehead, he was hoping Amy wouldn't have noticed that he took it.

"Mate, aren't your fingers a bit big for her ring?" Jeff raised his eyebrows,

"I didn't take it for me, I took it to the jewellers to get the size. I'm getting it back after my shift"

"Why did you need the..." Dixie stopped there, feeling herself smile looking at Lenny's expression, it was then she realised why Lenny had taken her ring.

"We missing out on something here?" Jeff stood up from Dixie's desk, staring at Lenny.

"Look, I know you two are the closest thing Amy has to parents. I wanted to ask for your permission to propose to her" Lenny held his breath, watching Dixie and Jeff both exchange glances.

"Well I don't know... What are you thinking Dixie?" Jeff joked, trying to keep a serious face.

"Hmmmm... Let me think, its a tough decision isn't it Jeff?" Dixie played along, holding her breath to try to stop herself from bursting out in fits of laughter.

"Mate we're only messing, of course you have our permission. Just get the ring back before she has a mental breakdown" Jeff saw Lenny smile with relief. "Cheers guys, well I need to go now before Jordan kills me" He then left, Dixie laughed, picking her keys out from her draw.

"Well I wasn't expecting that princess" Jeff took a deep breath.

"No, you better keep that gob of yours shut Mister, if you dare say anything to Amy about this" Dixie pointed her finger at Jeff, see saw him shake his head immediately. "I'll keep zipped Dixie, don't worry, it was sweet of him to ask us first though" Jeff felt warm inside, he didn't expect Lenny to ask permission to propose to Amy, however it did show how much he cared for her.

Dixie gave Jeff a hug goodbye, he was going to stay to check all the ambulances. Dixie went towards her car, finding Amy leaning against it, still looking at her hand. "Come on then sweetheart, instead of going straight home, how about we go down town. Grab a coffee or something?" Dixie offered,

"Can that coffee be made into a hot chocolate?"

"Course it can sweetie, I thought you didn't like hot chocolate?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, smirking at Amy.

"That's until you made me one" Amy chuckled, "I've converted you to the dark side have I now?" Dixie laughed, remembering when her and Amy had a film night, she had forced Amy to drink hot chocolate to show her what she had missed out on.

"You have"

"OK, come on then" Dixie encouraged her into the car, she knew they wouldn't find Amy's ring, so she may as well find another way to cheer her up. Dixie made sure Amy was strapped in, before beginning the drive down town, but once again, her mind thought of Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy laid in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking, she knew something was going on, Lenny had avoided her. Even know they were lying in bed next to each other, but he wasn't holding her close like he normally did. What made her feel worse is the fact she hadn't found her grandmothers ring, it annoyed her even for allowing herself to be so clumsy to lose it.

"Ams you ok?" Lenny turned himself on his side, staring at Amy.

"Oh... I'm fine, you?"

"Fine" Amy nodded at his one word response, biting her lip. She closed her eyes, trying to allow herself to fall asleep but she was too cold. She shifted herself backwards towards Lenny feeling the heat he was radiating, "Bloody hell Amy, how can you be this cold?" Lenny put his arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, he heard her gasp as she began to warm up. Lenny rubbed his hand along her arm trying to get her back to a normal temperature, when she was warm enough she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Lenny kissed the back of her head, he was so scared of proposing, what if she said no? He didn't even know how to ask her, he wanted it to be special. He didn't want her to find out anything, which is why he had avoided Amy in the house a lot, or answer her questions with one word. There was an awkwardness in the household, even now when he was holding her. Lenny sighed, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

When they woke up, they were still in the same position. Amy woke first, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings. "Lenny?"

"Here" Lenny replied, kissing the back of her head. They laid there for a while, before deciding they had to get ready for work. Nothing much was said between them, Lenny drove them both to work as normal, then they both went their separate ways, Lenny to the ED, and Amy to the Ambulance station.

Dixie looked at Amy, she knew something wasn't right from just the way she was looking at her. "Sweetheart, you ok?"

"Good" Amy said, walking towards the locker room.

"Don't lie" Dixie followed Amy into the locker room, she watched as Amy opened her locker, placing her bag inside. She then saw her crouch down, picking up a small box, when she opened it, Dixie saw her face of confusion and happiness at the same time. "My grandmothers ring" Amy breathed a sigh of relief, placing the ring on her finger.

"But how an earth did it get in my locker?" Amy looked inside her locker, she never remembered placing the ring in her locker. Dixie bit her lip, she had put the ring in there, Lenny had given it to Dixie so she could put it in Amy's locker, that way they could say it could have fallen out of her bag. "Might it have fallen out of your bag yesterday morning?" Dixie suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe, feel like I'm going nuts though" Amy ran her hand over her head, slowly she felt like she was going crazy. Dixie felt bad, but she didn't want to give anything away.

"You feel better now you've found the ring?" Dixie asked,

"No... I don't know anymore, I'm getting the impression Lenny is going off me"

"Going off you?" Dixie raised her eyebrows,

"Yeah, its like, I dunno, he is just avoiding me a lot more in the house. What if he wants to split up?" Dixie saw Amy's complete fear over this, so worried that she would lose Lenny.

"Oh sweetheart... I don't think he wants to split up"

"You can't say that Dixie. I can't lose him, I'm afraid I've pissed him off now he wants to split" Amy took a deep breath, looking at Dixie.

"Come here darling..." Dixie opened her arms, allowing Amy to walk into them, she held the young woman close, it hurt Dixie seeing Amy like this, so scared she would lose Lenny, but she couldn't say anything.

Amy rested herself in Dixie's arms, she was so afraid of losing Lenny. He meant everything to her, if they split she would probably end up back on Farmead. Although Jeff and Dixie had said they would take her in if anything ever happened it would be a lot to ask of them.

Dixie kissed the top of her head, continuing the hug for a little longer. "You're working with me today sweetie" Dixie said softly, she kept an eye on Amy throughout shifts, but it was obvious she hadn't stopped her recklessness.

"AMY!" Dixie screamed at the top of her lungs, they were on a shout. Amy had gone down the bank that was to the side of the motor way, Dixie held her breath as Amy slipped letting out a small scream, then tumbled to the bottom of the bank. Dixie saw Amy laid still at the bottom of the bank, not moving, her blood turned cold. Dixie looked at the young woman, she was lying so still. "I'm fine!" Amy weakly shouted back up to Dixie, while lying still trying to catch her breath. Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, Amy was awake and breathing, that was something at least.

Amy gently pulling herself up of the grass, she winced putting her hand to the side of her head pulling it back revealing a little bit of blood. Taking another deep breathe, she pulled herself up, moving towards the car that had been pushed off the motor way. Dixie looked down the bank, spotting Amy helping the woman in the car, she had her back turned to Dixie so Dixie couldn't see her face.

After Dixie finished helping the man, she carefully made her way down the bank to Amy. Dixie pulled Amy to one side seeing she had blood coming from her head, Dixie ushered the other paramedics to continue helping the woman in the car. "What is it with you and hitting you head" Dixie moved Amy's hair slightly, trying to see where the blood was coming from.

"Dixie I'm ok, lets just get the patient out"

"Did you lose consciousness at all?" Dixie continued trying to look over Amy, sitting her on the grass gently.

"No I didn't" Amy sighed, truth was she couldn't remember if she did or didn't, but she didn't want Dixie fussing.

"Hurt anywhere else?" Dixie took Amy's pulse, she was glad it was strong and at the pace it should be.

"Just my head" Amy replied, wincing as Dixie put some pressure on her head. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Dixie held up three fingers in front of Amy.

"Three, I'm fine" Amy tried to sit up, but Dixie pushed her back onto the grass.

"I told you to wait Missus, you're lucky it's just a cut head" Dixie said sternly, placing a small pad on Amy's head, trying to slow down the bleeding. Amy remained put on the grass, knowing Dixie wasn't going to let her go anywhere since she was satisfied. Dixie placed some steri strips on the cut, then wiped the blood away from Amy's cheek.

"You sure you didn't lose consciousness" Dixie raised her eyebrows, looking at Amy in her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure" Amy couldn't remember, she wasn't sure if she blacked out or not.

"No neck pain, or back pain at all?" Dixie moved her hands around Amy's neck, feeling around her neck.

"No, look, can we just get the patient to the hospital already" Amy shuffled away from Dixie, trying to stand up.

"OK, but if you are sick at all, feel faint or anything, promise me you will tell me" Dixie helped Amy stand up, keeping hold of her hand.

"I will" Amy smiled weakly at Dixie.

Dixie continued watch over Amy for the rest of their shift, making sure she wasn't sick or anything like that. She had told Jeff to keep an eye out for her, then told him what she did. Ideally she would have wanted Amy to be checked over by a doctor, but she knew Amy would have never agreed. Dixie then thought of Jeff again, she caught him a few times around the station. Every time she saw him, she felt small butterflies in her tummy. She ignored them, she was having feelings for her bestfriend who was a man. This was so wrong.

When the shift finished, Amy allowed Jeff to drive her home. It was a little annoying having Dixie and Jeff constantly ask her if she was alright. Now she was home alone, and she could just lay down without any fuss. Laying on the sofa, she thought about Lenny, he was on a longer shift then her. She wondered if he was planning a break up, she tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, to allow herself to get some sleep. Falling down a bank then cutting her head had made her tired, slowly she fell asleep on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny went in the house, he found Amy sleeping on the sofa, he could see she was shivering again. Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her arm, normally this was enough to wake her. He bent down to her level, kissing her cheek softly trying to encourage her to wake up.

"Amy… Sweetheart come on you need to wake up" Lenny whispered in her ear, it was beginning to scare him that she wasn't waking up. Stroking her hair he noticed a long cut that had been held together with several steri strips. Putting his finger on the cut he noticed Amy wince before waking up.

"Hey" She grumbled, yawning then sitting up.

"What did you do to your head?" Lenny questioned,

"You're the doctor, figure it out yourself" Amy leaned back on the sofa, looking at Lenny, he did not look too impressed with her comment.

"I know you cut it, I mean how" Lenny crossed his arms staring at her.

"Oh, well there was an RTC a car had been rammed of the motor way, I went down the bank to try and get to the car"

"How did that end in you cutting your head?"

"I ran down the bank, lost my footing and slipped so I fell down it cutting my head on some debris" Amy saw the look on Lenny's face, he really wasn't impressed with her.

"When are you going to learn you're not supergirl? Did you black out at all?" He was concerned, she wasn't waking up as easily as she normally did he was worried about her.

"No…" Amy lied, looking away from him, she began to fiddle with her nails.

"Swear on Dixie's life you didn't black out" Lenny knew she was lying, he knew she would never swear anything on Dixie's life unless she was a million percent positive about it.

"Come on Lenny, you know I don't swear on peoples life's" Amy still looked away from Lenny, she could never lie while looking him in his eyes.

"You blacked out didn't you?" Lenny sighed, going over to his bag to get out his penlight torch.

"Maybe…. I can't remember alright" Amy gave in, she knew he wouldn't shut up until she admitted it.

"Let's have a proper look eh? Make sure you're not internally bleeding" Lenny went back over to where Amy was sat, he knew how serious head injuries could be, he didn't want to take any chances, not with her.

"I think I would be able to feel it if I was" She replied sarcastically.

"Not necessarily, I see the fall didn't knock the sarcasm out of you" Lenny remarked, shining the light into Amy's eyes, she tried to shuffle away from him, all he needed to do was glare at her and she stayed put.

"What is it with you and hitting your head anyway. If you are going to constantly fall over you could at least make it more interesting, you know, maybe a broken leg or twisted ankle" Lenny then took her pulse, it seemed to be strong and at a good pace.

"You want me to be hurt?" Amy retorted.

"No. All I am saying is, if you are going to get hurt, I would rather it wouldn't be your head all the time" Lenny chuckled, once satisfied she was ok he sat next to her taking her in his arms.

He sighed, she was still cold like she always was. "You're always freezing" He commented, rubbing her arm to try and warm her up.

"I can't help it" She didn't like being cold all the time, she hated it, but it was an excuse to ask Lenny to hold her.

"I know… " Lenny held her closer, trying to warm her up.

"You've avoided me recently, did you want to break up with me?" Amy whispered,

"What? No I don't want to break up with you" Lenny was shell shocked, he wasn't expecting that.

"You sure?" Amy raised her eyebrows, turning herself in his arms looking at him.

"Yes I'm sure, why would I want to break up with you" Lenny moved the hair away from her eyes, he couldn't imagine his life without her, he did not want to split with her.

"Because you have spent a lot of time with that new surgeon, while I'm just an average paramedic on average pay" Lenny shook his head looking at her, the new surgeon Mary was helping him out a lot, she was a complete romantic, and Lenny was asking her for advice on how to ask Amy to marry him.

"Amy, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you have a beautiful personality to go with it. You might be reckless as a paramedic sometimes, but it is only because you are selfless, putting others before yourself" Lenny looked into her eyes, he saw the obvious worry in her face, she looked petrified at the thought of losing him.

"Why have you been avoiding me then?"

"I haven't been, I've just been on some long shifts recently that's all"

"Ok" Amy relaxed more in Lenny's arms, satisfied he wasn't going to break up with her.

"Happy now?"

"Now that I am positive I am not going to lose you, yes I am happy now"

"You aren't going to lose me, ever" Lenny kissed the top of her head, rocking her gently in his arms. Soon she was asleep, he was going to have to be more careful, she was a clever woman and knew something was happening. He had decided how he was going to ask her, but she was going to have to wait until her birthday, it was only in a few days so he was sure he would manage until then.

Placing his hand on Amy's stomach, he imagined what it would be like with a baby growing inside. He felt a warmth arise in him, the thought of being a daddy. He had never had any parents supporting him in life, neither had Amy, it made them both determined to have a family of their own. Lenny wanted to give his child everything he never had, personally he wanted a little girl whom he could love and protect, but as long as the child was healthy that is all what mattered. He couldn't wait to propose to the woman he loved, then eventually start a family with her.

Glancing at her head, Lenny frowned, he wondered if Amy did become pregnant she would back down on the heroics, putting herself first for once in her life. He would want her to be safe and well, not doing anything that could put her or the baby at risk. He knew he would have his work cut out keeping her safe and protected, she did mean well when she was being reckless trying to help others, but she could get hurt herself. This was the part that worried Lenny, he knew Amy felt bad when she wasn't able to save someone, however he would feel even worse if anything happened to her.

Dixie sat on her bed, old photos of her and Jeff were scattered around the bed. One of them was of them on their wedding day, Dixie remembered when she had to kiss Jeff in front of everyone who was at their wedding. She remembered how soft his lips were, the way they closed their eyes when kissing. At the time Dixie tried to imagine it was another woman kissing her, but now she wondered why? That kiss meant more to her than any other kiss with another woman.

Her first proper girlfriend was called Chloe, Dixie was heartbroken to wake up and Chloe wasn't there. All she was left was a note on the kitchen table, saying sorry she had to leave and sorry she couldn't do it in person. Then Cyd did the same thing, left her, at least Cyd had the decency to say it to her face, not leave crumbled note on the side.

Closing her eyes, Dixie wondered if Jeff would do the same. Somehow she knew if he did, it was going to hurt more, more than Chloe and Cyd put together. Jeff had gone out for the evening with Tom and Fletch, in hopes to pull, Dixie didn't know if Jeff was joking, part of her knew he must have been joking. Tom had Sam, then Fletch had his wife, part of her was hoping if a woman asked Jeff out he would say no, he had her.

Opening her eyes, she picked up another photo, it was of her with Jeff and Amy. It was one of the few photo's she actually liked, her hair had just been cut and dyed so it flattered her features. Jeff looked like he was forcing a smile again, squinting at the camera, she had told him many times he should go to an optician, he simply refused. Amy was in the middle of them, looking perfect as usual.

Dixie was hoping Amy would keep her and Jeff involved in the wedding, she had been pushed out her mother and fathers wedding when she was younger because she had played up. She loved Amy like a daughter, so to see her getting married would make Dixie very happy.

She heard a loud bang coming from downstairs, she knew it must have been Jeff falling through the door again, it was something he often did when coming home drunk. Running down the stairs, she found Jeff laying on the floor half passed out.

"Jeffrey! What the hell are you doing?! We have neighbours!" Dixie hissed, making her way over to Jeff who looked up to her from the floor.

"Do we? Come on Dixie, I wanna play" Jeff slowly pulled himself off the floor, swaying from side to side.

"Play what?"

"Fletch gave me these, we could play strip poker" Jeff slurred, Dixie felt her cheeks blush a bright shade of red, looking at Jeff who was holding some cards.

"Jeffrey we are not playing strip poker" She crossed her arms, shaking her head at Jeff in disbelief.

"Why not, it's easy, all you have to do is strip… Like this" Dixie's eyes widened as Jeff pulled off his shirt throwing it off the sofa, revealing his chest. Then unbuttoned his jeans, stepping out of them, Dixie was too speechless to talk. She just stood there watching, her cheeks still a bright shade of red, it was only when Jeff tugged at his boxers Dixie managed to say something.

"Woah mister! I think that is enough stripping for one night" Dixie grabbed Jeff by his wrists before he had a chance to remove any more clothing.

"What? NO, your turn now" Jeff stared at Dixie, Dixie said nothing but continued to pull Jeff by his wrists up the stairs, pulling him into his bedroom.

"You're no fun… I want to see you strip" Jeff complained, trying to wriggle himself out of Dixie's grasp.

"No way Jeffrey" Dixie chuckled, throwing back the covers and helping Jeff into bed. Jeff frowned, glaring at Dixie. "Why won't you strip?"

"Because I'm not pissed like you are, good night Jeffrey" Dixie kissed him on the cheek, before walking out of his room, turning the light off and closing the door behind her. When she went back in her room she collected the photos off the bed, sticking them back on her mirror, climbing into her bed she couldn't help but giggle at Jeff's stripping act. She wondered if he would remember it in the morning? Closing her eyes she snuggled herself further in the covers, thinking about Jeff as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie spotted Amy coming into the ambulance station, she went up to the young woman wrapping her arms around her.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, cuddles for the birthday girl" Dixie kissed the top of Amy's head, she knew nobody had really bothered with Amy and her birthdays in the past, she wanted to break that tradition.

"How did you know?" Amy asked, making herself more comfortable in Dixie's arms.

"I wasn't going to forget"

"Feel like I'm getting old" Amy sighed, pulling away from Dixie breaking the hug.

"Shut up. You're only 23, here you go" Dixie handed her the card that her and Jeff had brought,

"Thanks" Amy took the card Dixie was offering, looking behind Dixie's shoulder to see Jeff coming up to them.

"Happy birthday princess" He gave Amy a quick hug, kissing her forehead.

"Cheers" Amy opened the card while snuggling into Jeff's side, she smiled at the words Dixie had written.

_Amy, _

_Have a very special birthday, you deserve everything and more.  
We hope you have a good day, we are also glad you made it to your  
23__rd__ birthday considering how reckless you are! _

_Please try and stop that, we would like you to try and make it to  
24.  
Happy birthday.  
Lots of love,_

Dixie & Jeff  
xxx

Amy smiled, wrapping her arms around both of Jeff and Dixie.

"We meant what we said, we would like you to make 24" Dixie said sternly, she did worry about Amy being reckless, she lost Polly on shift, she would never forgive herself if she lost Amy as well.

"I have to put up with you two for another year"

"You do, I didn't tell you what Jeff did on Monday did I?" Dixie changed the subject glancing at Jeff.

"Oh dear…" Amy stared at Jeff, he immediately started blushing, whatever he done must have been bad.

"He came home drunk, then said he wanted to play" Dixie smirked at Jeff, then continued to talk "He basically stripped himself of all his clothing" Jeff hit Dixie lightly on her arm, shaking his head, he couldn't believe Dixie had told her that.

"You stripped Jeff?!" Amy broke out into fits of giggles, hugging her sides.

"Hey, keep your voice down" Jeff hissed, poking Amy. Dixie was smiling herself, she had told Jeff he had stripped of all his clothing, she didn't tell him she stopped him before he took of his boxers. The funny thing was, when Dixie told Jeff she remembered him looking rather proud of himself in an odd way.

Once Amy managed to stop herself laughing, she went into the locker room placing her card gently in the locker making sure nothing was on top of it, she was working with Jeff today. Dixie had made sure she wasn't working with Norman on her birthday. She got into her uniform, part of her was wondering what Lenny had planned for her, she was begging him for her gift, but he said she would have to wait and be patient. Patience was something she didn't have, tying her hair up she then closed her locker, leaving the room to start her shift.

"Come on Playboy" Amy shouted at Jeff, climbing into the ambulance, Dixie watched as Jeff muttered something under his breath before going into the ambulance.

Jeff got in the passenger's seat, looking at Amy who had a massive grin on her face.

"I can't believe you did that Jeff, stripping infront of Dixie" Amy bit her lip, she knew what Jeff was like drunk, but she hadn't been expecting that.

"She is my wife" Jeff defended himself, hearing Amy snigger while driving out of the garage.

They continued their shift, it had been nothing too unusual, apart from there was a young girl who had cut her head open by running into the door, it had been her birthday as well, which Jeff thought was a weird coincidence. A few hoax calls to the Farmead estate, and a man who fell down the stairs.

Dixie had caught up with them by the end of their shift, she had planned a little surprise for Amy in the staff room. Jeff had blindfolded Amy after they had gotten out of their uniform, Dixie and Jeff were now carefully leading her towards the staffroom.

"Dixie… Please don't throw me off the roof" Amy chuckled, holding her hands in front of her, she was trying to figure out where she was but the blindfold was doing a good job of blocking her vision.

"Hmmmm…." Jeff responded,

"Jeffrey!" Dixie slapped Jeff on his arm, making him flinch back. Once they were outside the staffroom, Dixie opened the door, taking hold of Amy's hands and leading her in.

"You can take it off now sweetheart"

"SURPRISE!" Most of the ED members of staff had crammed into the staffroom, the table had been scattered with different foods and drinks. Amy bit her lip feeling herself smiling at all her friends. The room had been decorated in multi-coloured balloons, and banners.

"First time ever seen you speechless" Jeff poked her side, making her flinch away from him giggling.

"Thanks everyone" Amy smiled at all of them, Zoe, Nick, Sam, Tom, Noel, Robyn, Noel, Big mac, Jamie and Jeff and Dixie were in the room along with herself.

"Can we eat now?" Noel moaned, looking at all the food Dixie and Sam had carefully prepared.

"Yes" Zoe replied, picking up her small glass of wine. Some of them were still on shift, but Dixie and Sam had managed to arrange it so most of them could be in the room.

"You did this Dix?" Amy asked,

"Well, with the help of Sam and Zoe" Dixie admitted, giving her friend another hug.

"Thank you guys so much" Amy felt her eyes watering, never in her life had she had a proper 'birthday' She hadn't been given a birthday card since she was 17, that one was only from her brother. It was nice to know she had people who cared for her now, scanning her eyes across the room at the chatting people she couldn't see Lenny. Where was he?

Pushing that out of her mind, she managed to enjoy herself, talking and eating with the people she loved. Dixie and Sam had managed to find a coffee cake recipe, after several tries they finally got it right.

Dixie didn't light any candles, she knew what Amy was like around fire. Instead she gave Amy the knife allowing her to cut everyone portions, "Thanks Dixie. About no candles" Amy whispered in Dixie's ear as she cut the cake, Dixie nodded knowing Amy would appreciate it if she didn't put candles on the cake.

"Alright birthday girl" Jamie approached Amy giving her a hug, then the card and present he had brought her.

"Thanks Jamie" Amy opened the card first, smiling at the words, then opened the gift. It was a jar of what looked like some very expensive coffee with a purple ribbon around it.

"Auntie Dixie and Uncle Jeff told me you like coffee" Jamie replied, he was glad he asked his aunt and uncle what he should buy her.

"Coffee addict this one, I think she is worse than Zoe" Dixie commented, watching the look on Nicks face.

"You sure about that Dixie" Nick questioned raising his eyebrows,

"She could give Zoe a run for her money on coffee that's for sure, swear she drinks over a litre a day" Dixie chuckled looking at Amy,

"Wouldn't go that far Dixie" Amy placed her coffee and card on the table of her quickly growing pile of gifts.

"Oh trust me love, I would" Dixie responded, chuckling, chewing at her slice of coffee cake. Amy snorted then looked at the pile of nice things she had been given, lots of cards, the posh coffee Jamie had brought, Sam and Tom brought her a nail kit with a bar of chocolate, Zoe had brought her two pairs of pretty flat shoes and some fluffy slippers. Big Mac and Noel had gotten her some clothes vouchers, Robyn had given her a cute 'me to you' teddy. Then Nick had gotten her a blue sparkly phone case, he had noticed how much Amy dropped her mobile.

Lenny came into the room, wrapping his arms around Amy then placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey where have you been?" Amy hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, feeling his warmth.

"Resus. Come with me" Lenny took her hand, leading her out of the room into Tess's office. Dixie and Jeff followed, the four of them went into Tess's office, Jeff closed the door behind them.

"What?" Amy looked at the three of them, very confused as to what was going on.

"This is from all of us…" Dixie started, handing Amy a small box that had been wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Amy looked at it, trying to figure out what it was, sitting on the desk, she carefully unwrapped it. It was a medium sized jewellery box. Opening it, she felt her heart stop.

"You…. You brought it back…." She choked back her tears, looking at the charm bracelet in the box, the one that she remembered selling. Her grandmothers one, picking it up, she examined it, it was. The charms were all there, as well as a new one, the new one was a pink love heart that had been carved from crystal.

"I remember you saying you felt bad about selling it…" Lenny started, watching as Amy looked at the bracelet in awe, her eyes watering.

"This must have cost you an arm and a leg" Amy looked up at them all smiling.

"Split three ways it wasn't so bad" Jeff pulled Dixie into him, hugging her. They had never normally spent that much money on a friend for their birthday, but under the circumstances they let it slip.

"Thank you so much" Amy felt some tears slip from her eyes, Lenny pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her head.

"Come here Birthday Princess" Jeff also wrapped his arms around her, being followed by Dixie, the next thing Amy knew she was being hugged by three people, the three people who she felt closest too.

Dixie and Jeff looked at each other after breaking the hug, all the money they had put in to the bracelet had been worth it to see Amy's face. Lenny fastened the bracelet on her wrist, putting the box in his scrub pocket.

The rest of the evening had seemed a bit of a blur for Amy, they went back into the staffroom to finish chatting with their friends. Once everyone had started to leave, Dixie suggested Lenny take Amy home, she was more than willing to clean up the small amount of mess that had been left.

"Thanks for everything Today Dixie, the card, the bracelet and the party. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me on my birthday before" Amy said, this was a birthday she really was never going to forget.

"I know… I hope you enjoyed yourself" Dixie broke the hug, smiling at Amy.

"I did" She replied then turned to Jeff.

"See you kiddo" Jeff smiled at her, wrapping his arms around the young woman.

"Bye Jeff" Amy kissed him on the cheek, then left the room with her bag off goodies and cards. Going to find Lenny who was waiting by the car.

She walked over to the car, after placing her gifts in the boot she sat next to Lenny in the car, looking in his eyes. "Thanks Lenny, you have no idea how much this bracelet means to me" Amy kissed him on the cheek, Lenny smiled to himself "Anything for my birthday leopard" He chuckled before beginning the drive home.

Once they got home, Amy carefully placed all her cards on the mantel piece then all her presents on the table, except for the shoes she put on the shoe rack. Taking off the bracelet she put it carefully back into the box, she didn't want anything to happen to it. She didn't notice Lenny slip upstairs, he ran her a bath with a lemon scented bubble bath, once it had ran he dropped some white rose petals on the bubbles. He pulled the blinds closed, so the bathroom was dark, earlier he had found some fake electric candles, he switched them on putting them around the bath tub to give the room some light. Once finishing he went to find Amy.

He found her in the kitchen doing the washing up, sneakily he placed his hands over her eyes, she dropped the fork she had been holding and began to giggle.

"What are you doing?" She giggled, leaning back into him.

"It's a surprise" He gently lead her up the stairs and into the bathroom, his hands still firmly pressed over her eyes. He moved his hands once they got into the bathroom, Amy gasped at the sight.

The bath was full of bubbles, with the soft smell of lemon, the bubbles had been covered in white rose petals, she smiled noticing the fake candles in the corners of the bath tub. "Thank you Doctor Lion" Amy took a deep breath, turning herself so she was facing Lenny.

"I'll leave you to it, eh?" Lenny kissed her forehead, then left the bathroom, pulling the door to. He heard Amy get into the bath, letting out a soft sigh. He knew she would be in there for a while, but he needed to get to work fast.

Amy let her eyes close, letting the warm water relax and sooth her, the smell of lemon was helping her to relax. Picking up one of the rose petals, she brushed it across her palm. She was lucky to have Lenny, and she knew it, in all her life she never expected to find a man like him.

Resting her hands on her stomach, she knew she hadn't been able to get pregnant before, but Dixie had a point in saying she wasn't eating a lot, and drinking far too much. She hoped and prayed one day she would be able to give Lenny what he wanted, he would make such a good Daddy, she imagined the smile on his face.

Once the bath began to get cold, she pulled the plug, hoping out and wrapping the warm fluffy towel around herself. After turning the candles off, she left the bathroom, heading towards their bedroom. When she got into the bedroom, she went to the dressing table to begin her normal 'after bath routine' but something made her stop. She could see something on the bed from the corner of her eye, she moved herself so she could take a proper look.

On the bed there was pink and red rose petals, her heart stopped when she realised they were set into a formation of words, she read what it said.

'Marry me' Her jaw dropped slightly, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she came back to face with Lenny, who smiled at her weakly, then bent down on one knee. Producing a small cream box in his palm. Everything seemed to slow down for Amy, she was analysing every little detail, it was the first time she had seen Lenny so petrified. His blue eyes locked onto hers as he spoke.

"Amy Elizabeth Hughes… My life hasn't been the same since I held you in my arms, from that moment I knew I couldn't let you go. You are everything to me. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He opened the box, revealing a white gold ring with a formation of diamonds set into a spiralling pattern. Watching her expression, she had no idea, he really had caught her off guard on this one. Her mouth was slightly open, too shocked to speak. Her eyes were watering, her mouth opened but no words seemed to come out.

"You… You want me to marry you?" Amy whispered, feeling her heart racing, Lenny nodded looking directly into her eyes.

"Of course I will" Amy watched him breathe a sigh of relief, standing up he took the ring from the box, pushing it onto Amy's finger gently. She felt tears of happiness fall from her eyes, looking at the ring on her finger she couldn't be any happier. Amy kissed him on the lips, feeling his hands roam to her back, locking his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss. Amy pulled her head away so she could speak, "I couldn't be any happier right now, I love you so much, I can't think of anybody else who I would want to spend the rest of my life with, you have been there for me holding my hand through everything, waking up with me in the night during my nightmares, you never complained or shouted at me, but just held me." She cupped his cheek, smiling at him watching tears fall from Lenny's eyes both of them were crying tears of happiness, she took a deep breath then began to speak again "I truly can not wait to be your wife, you have done everything for me, one day I hope to repay the favour by giving you the family you so very much deserve" she ended, after a few moments she allowed him to continue kissing her, the pair of them fell down onto the bed. Amy felt the rose petals pushing softly into her back as she continued to kiss the man she loved, the man who was going to become her husband. This really was the best birthday she had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy rested on Lennys chest, feeling his strong arms locked around her. She enjoyed the feeling of having skin to skin contact with him after making love.

"I Love you so much Lenny, I can't wait to be married" Amy said softly, fiddling with her new ring.

"Love you too Amy, I can't wait for you to be my wife"

"You think I would make a good wife?" Amy questioned continuing to fiddle with her engagement ring.

"Of course, and a wonderful Mummy" Lenny placed his hand on her lower stomach, rubbing circles on it.

"Please don't make me pregnant until after the wedding" She said placing her hand ontop of his,

"Why is that my beautiful leopard"

"Because I want a nice dress, I don't want to spend my wedding day feeling fat, hormonal and being sick" She reasoned, turning her head to look at him in the eyes.

"You won't be fat, you would be pregnant" Lenny kissed her cheek, continuing to rub circles on Amy's lower tummy. He could imagine Amy being even more beautiful when pregnant, he vowed to protect her and the baby. He knew what sorts of things could go wrong, he had seen it first hand, it only made him more protective. He really did hope Amy would do everything she could herself to protect herself on shouts.

"Amy, if you do get pregnant, you will back down on the recklessness right?" Lenny questioned,

"I wouldn't do anything to put the baby at risk, I promise" Amy kissed him, she knew she would need to calm down a bit, she knew everyone got worried about her on shouts.

"Good, you're a strong woman"

"Hmm..." Amy raised her eyebrows taking a deep breath.

"You scared?" Lenny asked, moving his hands behind her to support her.

"A little" Amy admitted, the thought of being pregnant scared her. But she worried that Lenny would leave her, she was hoping that wouldn't happen.

"It's ok, I'm never going to leave you Amy that's why I want to marry you" Lenny assured, kissing the top of her head. Amy nuzzled her cheek on Lennys bare chest, feeling their legs tangle together.

"Do you mind that you won't have any family there?" Lenny suddenly thought, Amy was going to have no family at the wedding. He wondered if it was something that bothered her.

"I will have Jeff and Dixie, they mean more to me than my real parents anyway" She smiled, she didn't care about her parents. She was probably better off without them, her mother left her to care for her newborn brother, while her dad hated her and threw her out.

"Suppose you are right" Lenny agreed with her, he knew Jeff and Dixie would always be for her, they treated her like family.

"I think you should call your sister though" Amy saw the shock in Lenny's face, he had been talked about Helen briefly. Amy thought it would benefit him if he spoke to her.

"Amy I told you, I let her down big time"

"It wasn't your fault that your blood didn't match hers" Lenny shook his head, he blamed himself for all this, he couldn't help his sister.

"I told her I was though, she won't want to know me. I don't blame her"

"Lenny she's your only family. Please try" Amy knew Lenny felt guilty, he would only feel worse if he didn't contact his sister. She didn't want him to go through the same feelings that she did when her brother died, she was trying to help him.

"Ok, I'll phone her tomorrow" Lenny sighed, he knew Amy wasn't Going to shut up until he agreed to contact Helen.

"Good" Amy smiled, feeling satisfied with his response.

"Now, what happens if I make you pregnant before we get married?" Lenny watched as she stared at him.

"One word. Dead" She muttered, Lenny laughed, although he did understand why Amy didn't want to be pregnant until after the wedding. It would put a lot of stress on her, which wouldn't be good for her or the baby.

"Technically it be your fault, because it would mean you forgot to take your pill. Like you did yesterday" He tapped her nose smiling.

"I took it today! If we are going to talk technically, it would be your fault for getting me pregnant in the first place" She argued back, Lenny chuckled at her words.

"Just remember the pill and you will be fine, you forgot it yesterday and a few other times as well" Lenny stroked her hair, then pulled the duvet further up her body.

"How'd you know?" Amy asked confused,

"Because you should be due for a repeat prescription yesterday, but you still have a few pills left"

"Fair, it's just my night shifts, I come home and come straight to bed" Amy looked at the bed sheets, she could tell from Lenny's voice that he wasn't impressed.

"You should be fine" Lenny assured, rubbing Amy's arm softly. "Just get some sleep now" He put his hand to her hair, playing with it to help her fall asleep. He understood she didn't want to get pregnant until after they got married, all he could do was hope she remembered to take her pill each morning.

Dixie sat with Jeff, she was eating her salad that she made, Jeff noticed she was looking withdrawn, he had been meaning to ask about it for a while.

"Dix? Is there Something you need to tell me?" Jeff put his plate on the coffee table, shuffling himself closer to Dixie.

"What? No" Dixie responded quickly, putting her plate next to Jeffs

"You have been a bit off recently"

"Oh, cheers for that Jeff. I love knowing that I am not myself" Dixie stormed up the stairs, not knowing Jeff was following her.

"I'm only saying, just a little worried that's all" Jeff ran up the stairs behind her, once they got to the landing, Dixie turned staring at Jeff.

"Worried? You have been worried about me?" her voice was soft, almost a whisper, Jeff said he had been worried about her. Surely that meant he cared.

"Of course, Dixie you mean everything to me"

"Do I?" Dixie felt tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong with you. Amy is worried to, she told me you said you thought I was going to leave you" Jeff put his hand on Dixie's shoulder, seeing her expression suddenly change.

"She said that?!" She raised her voice,

"Don't fly off the handle Dixie. She is only worried, is that true though?" Jeff asked, Dixie was silent, she was staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Jeff.

"I don't know who left you in the past but..."

"My Mum, Chloe, Cyd. Basically everyone who I have loved" Dixie interrupted, she heard Jeff sigh he still had his hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, I'm one of those. I'm not going anywhere"

"You're not?" Dixie felt relieved, looking up from the floor she saw truth in Jeff's eyes, maybe he really was staying.

"No..." Jeff assured, stepping closer to Dixie he put his arms around her, pulling her close. Dixie took comfort from being in his arms, she felt him rock her from side to side gently. She loved how he was so gentle with her, he really did make her feel loved and protected. She had some relief that he wasn't leaving her, but she did think that she loved him.

"Dix? Did you want me to sleep in your room tonight?" Jeff broke the hug, he would do anything for Dixie. He loved her, he always had.

"No, I'll be fine thanks" Dixie said quickly, Jeff nodded at her.

"Ok, well you know where I am if you need me" Jeff kissed her on the cheek, then left to go in his own room. Dixie watched the door close, she then went into her own bedroom, getting changed into her pyjamas she slid into her duvet. She was cold, and shaking, part of her wished she had said yes to Jeff, allow him to sleep in her bed. He was a good man who wouldn't do anything against her will, but part of her was scared about sharing her bed with a man. Even though she though she loved him, maybe one day she would admit that and allow him to share her bed, but that day wasn't today. She closed her eyes, rolling to her side, falling asleep cold and lonely.

**Did this on my iPod... So sorry for any mistakes that have been made. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Dixie and Jeff were both sat in the rec room when Amy came in, she sat opposite them smiling.

"Whats that grin all about?" Dixie questioned raising her eyebrows,

"I'm engaged" Amy said smiling,

"Let's see it then?" Jeff stood up and stood next to Amy, as she placed her hand on his.

"Nice size you got there Ams" Jeff commented, looking at the ring closely.

"Move out the way Jeff" Dixie stood up, And waited next to Jeff impatiently. Amy chuckled as she showed Dixie the ring.

"Awwww. Sweetheart that's beautiful. I hope you plan to keep it safe" Dixie commented, looking at the diamond spiral on the ring.

"Yeah that's another thing I wanted to ask you, I know you keep your rings in the safe while on shift. I was wondering if I could do the same?" Amy knew the sorts of situations she got herself into, she didn't want to lose the ring.

"More than welcome to darling"

"Dix there's another favour I would like to ask you" Amy stood up so she was facing both of them, this was the part she had been most worried about.

"What's that then?" Dixie folded her arms, still smiling at Amy.

"Would you be my matron of honour? You don't have to wear a dress or skirt" Amy assured quickly, she didn't want Dixie uncomfortable, and was quite happy with her wearing a suit or whatever she felt most comfortable in.

"That's heads bridesmaid isn't it?" Dixie felt her heart racing, surely she would want someone more girly like Zoe or Linda?

"Yeah... Like I said you don't have to wear a dress"

"I'd be delighted to darling" Dixie felt tears in her eyes, she hugged Amy and held her close,

"Thank you" Amy relaxed in Dixie's arms, she was worried about that, she didn't know if Dixie was going to agree or not.

"Jeff I need to ask you something as well" Amy then turned her attention to Jeff, seeing the worried look he had in his eyes.

"What is it you would like from me then princess"

"I would like to ask for your permission, to ask Sophia to be a bridesmaid" Amy asked hopefully, she really wanted Sophia and Dixie as bridesmaids, she thought she should ask Jeff for permission first as Sophia was still a child.

"The kids are coming down this weekend. You are more than welcome to ask her" Jeff smiled at Amy, he liked the fact she asked for permission before she asked Sophia. He knew Sophia was going to love her role of bridesmaid, Jeff liked the fact she had chosen the two females closest to her.

"Thank you... And erm... What we talked about at in the back of the ambulance"

"Which part?"

"Would you still walk me down the aisle?" Amy held her breath, this was the question he had been most anxious to ask, Jeff was like a farther to her, and she had been praying he would take up that role at her wedding.

"You know I will" Jeff smiled, he wrapped his arms around Amy. He was so delighted that she trusted him enough with that important job. He wanted to make sure he did everything right.

"Thank you both of you" Amy smiled, she was glad she had gotten that bit out the way. Dixie showed her where the safe was in her office, and gave her a box to put the ring in.

"You're going to look beautiful sweetheart.." Dixie was running her eyes up an down Amy, she really was going to make a beautiful bride.

"I hope so...I was so scared about asking Jeff" Amy admitted as Dixie closed the safe.

"About walking you down the aisle?"

"Yeah..." Amy bit her lip,

"Don't be. Trust me he is delighted. I think he is a bit worried he won't do a good enough job"

"He will. I trust him Dixie, he was the first person I trusted in holby"

"I know... I'm sorry about how I behaved. I know it was wrong" Dixie still felt guilty from the bad way she had treated Amy, as a boss she had no right to do that and judge her like she did.

"Let's now dwell on the past. We are friends now, that's what matters" Amy held the office door open for Dixie to leave.

"Jeff will do a good job sweetheart...Are you sure you want me as your matron of honour?"

"Yep, Dix you will do a great job. I'm not expecting you to wear a dress" Amy saw the relief on Dixie's face.

"I wouldn't want to spoil your day" Dixie said nervously,

"Dixie if you feel more comfortable in a suit, then that is fine with me" Amy gave Dixie a quick hug before getting in one of the ambulances with Jeff.

Jeff looked at Amy and smiled, it was about time she found some happiness. She deserved it after everything she had been through. He was hoping he would do a good job of walking her down the aisle, it was nice she trusted him enough to do that. He always cared for her like a daughter, and this really showed that she saw him as a farther figure.

Jeff wondered if he should bring the topic of Amy's parents up. He knew if he saw her dad he would end up decking him after what he made Amy do from a young age. Jeff couldn't even imagine Sophia sleeping with men to pay of his or Lucy's debt, the thought made him physically sick. Amy would have been the same age as Sophia when she did that, it hurt him inside that he couldn't protect her. He could protect her now, that is what he was intending on doing.

"I really am happy for you princess" Jeff looked at her, he had never seen her so happy.

Amy just looked at Jeff, completely unsure of what to say.

"Sophia is going to absolutely adore you" Jeff commented, he remembered how Lucy wouldn't allow Sophia to be bridesmaid to her wedding because she said she was too young, and would muck things up.

"I hope she says yes" Amy couldn't wait to ask Sophia, she loved her like a younger sister and would love it if she could be bridesmaid.

"Oh don't worry about that, she will" Jeff chuckled, he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it from Sophia about being bridesmaid.

Amy laughed at Jeff. Throughout their shift they had not many interesting shouts, Jeff had been thinking all that time, mainly about Dixie. He knew something was bothering her, and tonight he was planning to get to the bottom of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dixie was looking at Jeff and Amy from afar, those two people meant more to her than anything in the world. She knew neither of them had had the best start in life, she knew Jeff was pushed to the side a lot as a child. Maybe that's why he always talked a lot, he didn't want to be pushed to the side again.

Dixie really appreciated her life, she was lucky to have a mum and dad who cared about her, yes they didn't like her sexuality, but she hadn't been through what Amy and Jeff had. She was glad that Amy was happy now, she could see the change in the young woman, it was a good change.

She hoped that Jeff felt loved and cared for, she loved him, she knew it now. The trouble was she just didn't know how to tell him, he meant the world to her, everything. He was a good man, she worried that if she didn't tell him how she felt soon, that he would find someone else. It needed to be the right time though, she didn't want anything spoiling this, she needed to be careful. If she wasn't then things could turn upside down for her, she needed Jeff in her life, she couldn't lose him.

Amy was laughing at Jeff as he tried to put as many marshmallows in his mouth as he could, he had gotten up to 7 when he started gagging.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Dixie chuckled, watching as Jeff spat marshmallows in the bin. Jeff looked up at her blushing, "She made me do it!" He pointed at Amy who just stared at Jeff.

"Me? It was you who said you could put 10 marshmallows in your mouth. I just asked you to prove it" Amy replied,

"Ok, hush children" Dixie stood between them, she was smiling, some people may have called them immature, but she loved it. She knew she could act normal around Amy and Jeff without being judged.

"Amy, we have ran out of blankets for some reason. Do you think you could go into the ED, ask if they can spare a few?"

"Sure" Amy hoped down from the seat of the ambulance, then left the ambulance station.

Jeff looked at Dixie once Amy had left, she saw the serious expression that had come across his face. She panicked when he looked at her like that, "What is it Jeff?" She whispered,

"Talk to me Dix" Jeff put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her directly in the eye.

"Not here Jeff" Dixie pulled away from Jeff, and just stared at him.

"Dix you're scaring me" Jeff swallowed the lump that formed in his throat,

"It's nothing... I will tell you at home. I can't do it here" Dixie replied smiling, she was not going to back down now. She couldn't back down now, she was going to have to tell him, there was no way around it, they couldn't spend the rest of their life's skating around the issue.

Jeff nodded, he wasn't going to forget about this. Something defiantly wasn't right with Dixie, he needed to get to the bottom of it. It was worrying him, how she was more quiet than usual. But, he had Dixie's assurance she would tell him later, he was going to find out.

Amy got the blankets from Tess, she was about to leave when she felt some arms wrap around her waist. "Lenny!" She squealed as he tightened the grip on her waist a little. Lenny kissed her cheek, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you phone Helen?" She asked,

"I did, she had a bone marrow transplant a month or so ago..." Amy sensed the sadness in Lenny's tone, even if he didn't admit it, he did care for his younger sister.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked, she saw the worry on Lenny's face,

"Fine, fine she's fine"

"That's something..." Amy bit her lip, she knew Lenny was trying to be strong and hide his feelings.

"It is, she doesn't want to come down, she said she is glad I got in touch. We need to take things slowly" Lenny kept his voice down while talking, he didn't want anyone to hear.

"I understand Lenny, I'm proud of you" Amy kissed him on the cheek, then left the hospital to go back to Dixie and Jeff. She found Dixie leaning on one of the ambulances, Jeff was in the background she saw Jeff's kids hugging him.

"Here's the blankets Dix, what are John and Sophia doing here?" Amy handed Dixie the blankets then looked back at Jeff who was currently hugging Sophia,

"Lucy" Dixie raised her eyebrows, Amy knew from that one word things weren't going to well, that Lucy must have just dropped the children off.

"I'm just finishing up.. I could take them to the cinema or something?" Amy offered, she knew Jeff and Dixie were just starting their shifts, and Sophia and John couldn't spend 10 hours shut away in Dixie's office.

"That would be brilliant love" Dixie felt a rush of relief,

"What about tonight? You don't finish your shift till midnight do you?"

"No" Dixie sighed, she had no idea how this was going to work?

"Well me and Lenny could look after them for the night? Would mean a take away though, we haven't been food shopping" Amy offered, she knew Lenny loved John and Sophia, they could sleep in the spare room like they did before.

"Would you mind?"

"No. Of course not, how long they here for?"

"I have no idea, Lucy dropped them off with a suitcase each, saying that Alan had family problems that needed dealing with" Dixie changed her tone of voice, she didn't believe Lucy one bit, but at least Jeff got to spend time with his kids.

"Ah...Oh dear. Well, I will go and get dressed" Amy

"You're a star" Dixie smiled, she was glad Amy had agreed to take John and Sophia out, otherwise she had no clue what she would have done.

Amy got dressed, then took Sophia and John to the supermarket to pick out some sweets for the cinema, Amy couldn't afford the cinema sweets, she was hoping the kids wouldn't mind.

"Amy... Can we have salted popcorn please" Sophia asked pointing at the popcorn.

"Sure, make sure you pick some drinks as well" Amy smiled as Sophia picked up the popcorn, she was such a polite young teen.

"Sophia... Could I ask you something?" Amy saw Sophia turn and face her while placing the popcorn in the basket.

"Of course" Sophia placed some bottles of water in the basket, looking enthusiastically to Amy,

"Me and Lenny are getting married" Amy saw Sophia beam out smiling,

"Awww, really? Can I come? I will be a good girl I promise" Sophia grinned, she had never been to a wedding except her Mum and Dad's, but it was very awkward.

"I know you will be, and actually I was hoping you would be my bridesmaid" Amy questioned she saw Sophia's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Amy assured,

"Thank you" Sophia wrapped her arms around Amy, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Amy held Sophia close, kissing the top of her head, she was so happy to be a bridesmaid.

"Hey John... Guess what, Amy is getting married and she is letting me be bridesmaid!" Sophia saw her older brother come up towards them, she was unable to contain her excitement.

"Congrats Amy" John looked up from his phone, smiling at Amy.

"Thanks John" Amy then hugged John, she loved taking care of Jeff's kids. They were always so well behaved, it was nice to take them out.

"Bu the way, Dad gave us this £20 told us to give it to you" John pulled out a twenty pound note, trying to hand it to Amy.

"I'm going to kill your Dad. He knows I don't want any money to take you out" Amy sighed taking the money, making a mental note to give the money back to Jeff.

Dixie was finishing up her shift with Jeff, she was so scared of going home. What was she going to say? How was he going to react? By the time they got home she was physically shaking.

She was sat on the sofa next to Jeff, she felt him take her hands in his own,

"Dix... What is it?" Jeff looked into Dixie's eyes, he knew she was hiding something

"I need to come out with this Jeff. I can't hold it in for any longer" Dixie was looking directly into Jeff's eyes,

"I don't want you too" Jeff had no clue what Dixie was about to say, he was a very worried man.

"Jeff I think I love you"


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff just sat there looking at Dixie, he hadn't been expecting that. He was completely speechless, Dixie was a lesbian, she always had made that perfectly clear, now she was saying that she loved him.

"Dix... You know I'm a man right? I haven't had a sex change" Jeff raised his eyebrows at her, did Dixie really know what she was saying?

"Jeff if you are just going to be silly then..."

"I'm not, you know what I am saying Dixie. I'm a man, and well, you're a lesbian" Jeff interrupted her,

"Oh thanks for the reminder Jeffrey" Dixie snapped, maybe she was wrong, maybe she shouldn't have told him.

Jeff sighed, he knew this must be hard for Dixie, the least he could do was at least remain civil and respectful towards the situation.

"Dixie I honestly don't know what to say, you know I have always loved you" Jeff saw the small smile creep across Dixie's face, she adjusted herself on the sofa, she was looking at her feet rubbing circles on the back of his hands.

"Where does this take us now?" Dixie whispered, she was so confused, it had been a while since she had been in a relationship, or told someone she loved them, what happened next? Did she have to automatically jump into bed with Jeff? She hoped not, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I don't know, where do you want it to go?" Jeff asked, this was going to be different. Dating a lesbian, how was this going to work?

"Jeff you're not running away" Dixie noticed Jeff was staying put, he was still holding her hands looking into her eyes, every time she had told someone that she loved them, it always ended in heartbreak, was it going to be the same with Jeff?

"I guess not, well, how about we ask Amy to look after John and Sophia again tomorrow night. I will plan something special. Ok?" Jeff had something up his sleeve, he knew it was going to be perfect.

"Special? As in date wise? It has been a long time since I have been out on a date Jeff" Dixie chuckled, wasn't dating something that younger people did?

"I know, me too, but I'm not sure how else we can start things" Jeff knew he was more experienced than Dixie in relationships, something told him he was going to have to take the lead in this. Not that it bothered him, he was just scared of hurting Dixie.

"Ok, date it is" Dixie said nervously, she felt butterflies rising in her stomach, what if this didn't work? What if she lost Jeff as a bestfriend? This was what she was most concerned about.

Jeff saw Dixie shaking, he was going to need to take things slowly, it scared him as well as Dixie. She meant everything to him, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her anymore heartbreak. She deserved a good relationship, someone to look after and care for her, he was rather honoured that that person might be him.

"Can I have a hug Jeff?" Dixie asked, Jeff nodded and shuffled himself forward, taking Dixie in his arms, he felt himself smiling. He hadn't been searching for love when he found Dixie, if someone told him 4 years ago him and Dixie would be bestfriends he would laugh in their faces, but now, she was everything to him. The thought of having her love made him feel all warm inside, he knew it took a lot for Dixie to admit it, he was glad that she did, it meant he could set the ball rolling, get their relationship on the right track. He was determined not to mess it up like he had done with Lucy, he couldn't hurt Dixie.

He had told Dixie everything that he had done to Lucy, how the one time he raised his hand to her, then she told everyone he had hit her. Which he didn't. Once Dixie found this out she believed him completely, it made him happy that she believed him. He felt so guilty raising his hand to Lucy, it was wrong, an argument that got out of hand, he learned from that mistake. He could never imagine doing that to Dixie, she meant too much to him.

He didn't notice she had fallen asleep in his arms, that proved how much she trusted him, he smiled down at his wife, kissing the top of her head softly, she didn't stir. He took a deep breath, he really needed to impress Dixie on this date, he knew it was a big thing for her to even agree to going on a date with him, he couldn't mess it up, this was his one chance, he couldn't blow it. Jeff already had it planned what he was going to do, it wasn't going to be what people would call an ordinary date, but he wanted it to be something that Dixie would remember, everything had to be perfect.

What if it didn't work out? What if he hurt Dixie? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did, part of him knew Dixie was far too good for him, he needed to treat her right. He needed to be a gentlemen and take things slowly, explain to her what he was intending on doing, although she wouldn't admit it, Jeff knew Dixie hadn't had a proper relationship, not one that lasted, hopefully he would break the pattern, he wasn't intending on getting Dixie into bed after the first date, he had to build up to it so he didn't scare her off.

Amy was in the middle of doing the washing up, when things began to go black, she was seeing stars. John saw her swaying slightly, he moved himself so he was standing behind her putting his hands on her arms to hold her up,

"Christ Amy, you ok?" He asked, keeping hold of her so she didn't fall.

"Come over a little dizzy that's all" Amy rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the stars that she could see.

"Lets sit you down"

"John, I need to finish the cleaning" Amy tried to shuffle herself away from John's grasp, but he was having non of it.

"You need to sit down, it's 1am" John said sternly, he took Amy into the living room sitting her on the sofa,

"It still need's doing" She was about to get up again, when John put his hands on her shoulders forcing her back on the sofa,

"Sit... You're freezing" John felt how cold she was, he frowned, was someone supposed to be that cold?

"Always am" Amy stayed put on the sofa, allowing John to get her a drink of water, he only meant well.

"How you feeling now?" John gave her some water, making sure she drank a decent amount before he allowed her to stop drinking, he cared for Amy and he didn't like seeing her so tired like she was.

"Bit better, I don't have time for this though John"

"Just stay resting, you had a long shift"

"You're a good kid, better than most your age"

"Do you need anything else?"

"I'm fine John"

"I'll get you a duvet, you really are freezing" John frowned, putting his hand on Amy's arm, she was still freezing cold.

He went upstairs, picking the duvet from the bed, he took it back down the stairs. Carefully placing it over Amy, he tucked her in gently, making sure she was warming up.

"How's that?" He heard her sigh in relief as he continued tucking the duvet around her, making sure her feet were covered as well.

"Nice... Thank you" Amy smiled at John, he sat on the floor opposite her continuing to talk to her,

"That's ok, when is Lenny getting back?"

"No idea... I should really wait up for him" Amy yawned, John noticed this, he tucked her in a little more before softly whispering.

"I think he would want you to get some sleep" John stood up and put the light on dim, he knew Amy was scared of the light so he made sure the light wasn't off fully.

He then went into the kitchen to finish the washing up that Amy had started, he tried to be quiet, by the time he had finished he heard the front door open. He walked back into the living room, where Lenny just got in.

"Hey John, your Dad told me you and your sister would be here" Lenny commented, throwing his bag on the armchair, that's when he noticed Amy asleep on the sofa,

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind" John put his hands in his pockets, looking at Lenny

"You know I don't mind, you and Sophia are always welcome here" Lenny smiled at the older teen, he wouldn't admit it, but he did love kids, and he loved having John and Sophia, they were well behaved for teenagers.

"I hope you don't mind, Amy was tired so I made her rest, I had to get the duvet off your bed because she was cold"

"No I don't mind, how long has she been asleep?" Lenny looked at Amy, she looked so peaceful and content while she slept, he was hoping she wouldn't wake up when he attempted to move her.

"Not long, she nearly fell asleep while doing the washing up so I made her rest"

"Cheers, you should be in bed too" Lenny checked his watch, it was in the early hours of the morning,

"I didn't want to leave Amy alone sleeping downstairs"

"Bless you, I'm here now so you can get off to bed, make sure you have some water for you and Sophia for during the night" Lenny smiled at John, he really did have a good heart, not wanting to leave Amy alone sleeping, he was a good lad, and Lenny trusted him completely to make sure Amy was ok.

"It's up there already"

"Ok good, night John"

"Night Lenny" Lenny watched as John went up the stairs, he then turned his attention to Amy, he moved the duvet so he could get to her, John was right, she was cold. He picked her up effortlessly, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into their bedroom, he placed her onto the bed, then went back down the stairs for the duvet. By the time he went back up the stairs, he saw Amy had rolled onto her side and was shivering.

It didn't take him long to undress her, putting her in her jogging bottoms and one of his t-shirts, he knew that would keep her warm. He thought she looked very cute in his shirts, so he allowed her to wear them to bed, after undressing himself he slid next to Amy, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist in effort to keep her warm, his hand settled on her stomach with her back to his chest, once he was satisfied she was warming up a little he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update... If you have time I would love it if you left a review to let me know what you think :) xxx - Sorry for any mistakes also! I needed to type this up quickly as the battery on my laptop is quickly running out, and my charger has run away! :( Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you all liked it. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too **


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was in the middle of dying Dixie's hair, Dixie wanted herself to look nice for Jeff, so Amy agreed to dye her roots. She was staying her usual light blonde, but no lighter as it made her skin look too pale. Amy applied some more dye to Dixie's hair, then put tinfoil around it.

"Please tell me you do know what you are doing" Dixie asked, worriedly, the last time she dyed her hair at home it went terribly wrong, Jeff helped her and she ended up with ginger roots, she was trusting Amy to not make the same mistake.

"Relax... Like I said, first job in a hairdressers at 14 till I was 17" Amy chuckled, smiling as she was combing Dixie's hair through,

"What made you stop?" Dixie asked, she saw the look on Amy's face while she was doing her hair,

"After the fire... I just didn't find the joy in anything anymore, so I quit" Amy continued rubbing the dye on another section of Dixie's hair,

"What made you decide to be a paramedic?"

"Well. As much as I hate medical attention, I remember the paramedic who treated me for the fire... Julia, she was lovely, held onto my hand all the way to the hospital. I wanted to be like her, actually do something with my life" Amy put the last bit of tin foil on Dixie's hair, then moved herself so she was infront of Dixie, sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, I know Nick treated you"

"He did, bless him. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead"

"He told me that too, something about you refusing treatment" Dixie changed the tone of her voice so it was firm and stern, she did worry about Amy, what happened if she got in trouble again and refused treatment? Dixie wouldn't be able to cope if anything happened to Amy.

"Dix. You need to understand I was in a bad place with myself, I found out my brother was dead, my dad refused to come to the hospital" Amy felt her eyes prickling, she was looking at Dixie with sad eyes.

"You deserved better... I'm sorry" Dixie cupped Amy's cheek, trying to give her some comfort.

"Wasn't your fault Dixie. He was an alcoholic, didn't give a damn about me... I know you didn't like my lifestyle, when I first worked here, you know the first day I came to work"

"Turning up late and hungover. Yeah I remember, why?"

"Well, I always used to be like that. When my Dad threw me out, I had nowhere to go, I stayed with a mate for a while, then found a boyfriend who hit me, after that I was just done"

"Done?" Dixie whispered, feeling her own eyes water at what Amy was saying.

"Mmmmm... I had no home, the only way I got a bed was by going out clubbing, hoping I would pull and a man would take me home, it always ended in sex, but at least I had a bed for the night... I know I sound like a slut, but..."

"Love, come here, look at me" Dixie waited until Amy was looking directly in her eyes, "You did what you had to do, it was not your fault, all those men used you. You are far from a slut... I promise, I am also glad you told me. It's good for you to open up to people, how do you feel now?" Dixie asked, smiling weakly at Amy.

"Bit better, sorry if I have annoyed you by saying any of that"

"You haven't, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me" Dixie smiled, she was proud of Amy becoming a little more open, it was good for her to open up about her feelings more, Dixie knew what it felt like to keep it all inside, it wasn't good or healthy to do that.

"Dix... If things with me and Lenny didn't work out, and I ended up homeless, you wouldn't let me do that again, would you?"

"Never. First of all I would break Lennys neck for hurting you, then bring you back go mine and Jeffs. I can promise you, that you will never have to sleep with men just to sleep in a bed. Okay?" Dixie would never put Amy in that position again, she would never let Amy be used by men for sex.

"Okay" Amy felt a little relieved at Dixie's words, it was nice to know she always had somewhere that she could go.

"Good girl, now isn't it about time we get this hair dye off?" Dixie was looking at the clock feeling nervous about her hair, she wanted to look good for Jeff, what if he thought she wasn't good enough?

"A few more minutes" Amy rubbed away the tears from her eyes, she stood up of the kitchen floor and went to turn the tap on, she felt the water, waiting until it was warm enough, carefully she removed the tinfoil from Dixie's hair, then instructed Dixie into a position where she could run the tap over her head to get rid of the dye.

Dixie felt more anxious and nervous once the dye was off, she allowed Amy to trim the ends of her hair off, hoping it would make it look more tidy. She continued to think as Amy blow dried then straightened her hair, what was she going to wear? What was Jeff going to wear? He said casual but what did that mean? All these thoughts were worrying her. What if this ended badly? Would they still be friends?

"Finished" Amy handed Dixie a mirror, so she could see her hair. Dixie gasped, the roots now matched the same colour of her hair, it wasn't as light as she had previously had it, so the colour suited her complexion. The ends were neatly trimmed, so it looked neat and tidy, and Amy straightened her hair in a way that shaped her face nicely making her look slimmer.

"Oh my... Amy, it's lovely" Dixie ran her hand through her hair, which now felt incredibly soft, not like it normally felt like after dying.

"It's not my best, I haven't done hair like this in a long time" Amy ran her hand through Dixie's hair, she had done better in the past but it had been a while, she was going to need some practise to get it perfect.

"I love it, thank you so much lovely" Dixie stood up from the kitchen chair she had been sat on for the past two hours and hugged Amy tightly.

"I'm glad you like it" Amy smiled, Dixie went to put her hand in her pocket to pull out some money for Amy,

"Dixie I don't want your money"

"Amy please... You've spent the last two hours sorting out my mess of hair. This would have cost a fortune at the hairdressers" Dixie protested, placing the money in Amy's palm.

"Keep it Dixie, I'll be offended if you give it to me. You're a friend" Amy placed the money back onto the kitchen table, there was no way she was going to accept Dixie's money.

"But..."

"No but's Dixie, you can return the favour next weekend, me and you need to go searching for wedding venues" Amy smiled chuckling, she didn't want Dixie's money, she would feel horrible if she had accepted it.

"Consider it done" Dixie reluctantly put the money back in her jean pocket, she felt bad for not paying Amy, but she had a way of making it up to her when they went looking for venues.

Dixie allowed Amy to help her pick out an outfit, in the end they decided on Jeans and her light blue shirt, after all Jeff did say casual. She was hoping Jeff was wearing something similar, that she wouldn't look odd or anything. Amy then did her make-up, applying a light foundation then some mascara, it was only a little bit to enhance her features, Dixie made it perfectly clear she didn't want the make-up caked on. Once she was finished, Dixie was surprised when she looked in the mirror, the hair made her face look a lot more slimmer and toned it suited her down to a T, while the make-up gave her the sort of glowing effect.

Amy was in the kitchen making Dixie some hot chocolate before she left, Dixie hid £40 in Amy's jacket pocket, she knew she was planning on taking Jeff's kids bowling and Frankie and Benny's after, she felt bad that Amy was paying for all that so she sneaked the money into her jacket pocket. She also made a mental note to plan something special for Amy, the young woman was looking tired and stressed out, she also looked sad without Lenny who had gone on a two week course from today, Dixie tried to spend as much time as she could with Amy so she wasn't alone.

"Here we go, maybe this will settle your stomach" Amy hoped when she placed the hot chocolate in front of Dixie, she added some cream and mini marshmallows, to give Dixie a sugar boast.

"Who is this mystery woman then?" Amy asked, it was obvious to her that Dixie had a date, she was hoping it all worked out, Dixie deserved to have a relationship, have someone to love and care for her.

"Wouldn't exactly call her a woman" Dixie picked up the mug, taking a few sips of the hot chocolate.

"You're dating Jeff aren't you?" Amy smiled, biting her lip. Dixie nodded, looking at the floor, she explained everything to Amy who listened to her happily, she was happy for them both, she knew Jeff would treat Dixie well, keep her safe and protect her. Dixie made Amy promise not to tell anybody, she knew she could trust her not to say anything. After Amy left, Dixie kept looking at her watch, keeping an eye on the time, Jeff was due to pick her up any minute now.

Once the door knocked, Dixie jumped off the sofa, peering at herself in the hallway mirror she patted down some loose hairs, then opened the door. Jeff was standing there smiling at her, he was wearing Jeans and a shirt to which pleased her, she didn't look odd or anything.

Jeff looked at his wife, he truly thought she looked beautiful. She had made a great effort with her hair and make-up, she looked natural and pretty, when she said she was getting her hair done, Jeff was worried she was getting a lot cut off, but no it was just a trim to neaten it up. He liked her hair longer, it suited her nicely, made her look more womanly.

"You ready Princess?" He asked,

"As I'll ever be" Dixie replied shakily, she allowed Jeff to hold the door open for her as she left the house, Jeff closed the front door then walked with Dixie towards the taxi. The taxi took them to the train station, Dixie became curious, why were they going out of Holby?

"Jeff where are we going?"

"It's a surprise babe" Jeff replied, it took him a while to plan all of this, he was hoping Dixie would appreciate it, he was sure that he would, he wanted their first date to be special. Mean something. Jeff allowed Dixie to get on the train first, they took two seats together, Jeff was feeling more nervous than ever, so scared about doing something wrong, what if he hurt Dixie like he did Lucy? He vowed to himself he was going to treat Dixie like a lady, he remembered Dixie saying how she wanted to go somewhere to see nice views, feel on top of the world and at peace away from every day life, he had the perfect idea of where to take her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dixie was so confused, they ended up in Gunwharf quays, but Jeff refused to tell Dixie what they were doing there, Dixie closed her eyes, listening to the sea, they seemed to be in an area full of shops. There was a little donut stall where Jeff brought them each a donut, Dixie enjoyed the gesture, it wasn't what other people would call romantic, but it was them.

Once they finished their donuts, Dixie allowed Jeff to take her hand, they strolled around the shops until they came to a small Cadburys factory shop.

"Here we go princess" Jeff lead her in the shop, they picked up some of Dixie's favourite chocolate. Some plain cadburys, while Jeff picked the Oreo cadbury's bar, he paid for the chocolate then went out the shop.

"So Jeff, you have brought me all this way south, for some chocolate?" Dixie giggled, knowing Jeff must have had something better than this, surely he didn't bring her all this way on the train for chocolate?

She was right indeed, she knew at this point where Jeff was taking her, she was right, they ended up at the bottom of the Spinnaker tower, she remembered telling Jeff it had always been a place where she wanted to visit, now here they were.

Jeff paid for them both, and they were shown to the lift, Dixie clung onto Jeff's hand as they went up, she hated lifts, she had a fear of being stuck in them, she was shaking a little as the lift went up, as they approached the top she felt her ears pop, she swallowed hard in attempt to get her hearing back.

Once the lift stopped, they were guided out to the first floor, Dixie looked around in awe. It was dark now, and she could see all the lights from the buildings, she went to one of the large windows and leaned on the railing.

"Jeff it's beautiful up here" She sighed, looking down at the harbour, everything seemed so pretty from up above, she felt a peace, she was away from everything, away from work, it was beautiful seeing all the lights from the shops down below. She saw a small screen that had been set up on the railing, it was touchscreen, she touched it, it told all the information of the buildings that she could see, it was all very interesting.

Jeff put his arm around Dixie as she was leaning against the railing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank you for bringing me here Jeff"

"It's ok Princess, you said you wanted to go to a place to make you feel away from everything and at peace, is this ok?" Jeff asked, Dixie nodded at him smiling, she pulled out her camera from her handbag, taking a picture of the view.

"Dixie there's a glass floor too" Jeff turned Dixie around and pointed to the middle of the room, Dixie looked at the floor, it was made from glass. She felt some nervs, but it must be safe.

They took off their shoes, and went on the glass floor, Dixie looked down below her feet. She could see the floor that seemed like it was miles away, she felt like she was flying.

"You not scared of falling?" Jeff asked, he gently placed his foot on the glass floor, being very wary, he didn't want it to give way or anything, Dixie chuckled at Jeff, taking his hand and pulling him onto the glass floor.

She saw him shake as he was on the glass floor, "Look down Jeff" Dixie said calmly,

"Mad woman" Jeff muttered under his breath.

"It was your idea to bring me up here" Dixie laughed, Jeff nodded knowing he was right, he looked below him shaking as he saw the floor to him what seemed like miles away. Dixie continued to hold onto his hand, rubbing soothing circles in his palm with her thumb, it felt nice and reassuring, he felt the warmth of Dixie's hand, she was always warm.

"Jeff it's fine love" Dixie grinned, sitting on the glass floor, she encouraged Jeff to as well. Slowly he did, Jeff was glad there wasn't many people on this level, it was late at night, it was just him and Dixie, then another couple admiring the views hand in hand.

"It's amazing up here Jeff" Dixie traced patterns on the glass floor, smiling at the floor, she felt Dixie put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up look into her eyes.

"Dixie you mean so much to me" Jeff started, he really loved Dixie, he had for a while. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, we do a dangerous job and I worry about you"

"I'm more worried about you, have you seen some of the things that you do?" Dixie raised her eyebrow, only last week she had lectured Amy and Jeff for jumping into a frozen lake, she was scared that one day Amy and Jeff wouldn't be so lucky, that something would happen to them.

"I wasn't letting her go in alone" Jeff justified,

"I know, well she has her new partner starting next week doesn't she. Ian Dean"

"Why have you got a new paramedic starting?"

"Because I have pushed Amy from pillar to post because there are an odd number of paramedics, now this way she has a partner" Dixie justified, she was hoping Amy would become more settled with a permanent partner.

"Suppose you're right" Jeff muttered under his breath, he was looking forward to being Dixie's partner again, since Stevie left the rota's had been a mess. Nobody had a proper partner and was working with different people every shift, some people had been complaining to Dixie about it, Jeff knew she was fed up with people moaning because they had to work with people they didn't like.

"Do you want to go to the next floor now Dixie? It has a café we can get some hot chocolate?"

"I like the sound of that Jeff" Dixie stood up from the floor, then held out her hand to pull Jeff up. They got their shoe's on, then walked up the stairs to the next floor.

Once they got to the next level, they found a quiet table in the corner of the room which showed them a nice view. "Back in a sec princess" Jeff put his jacket behind his chair, then went to order the drinks, he ordered himself and Dixie a hot chocolate with a brownie each. He gathered Dixie would be a little hungry as she hadn't eaten for a while, he was planning on taking her out for some pizza once they had finished in the tower, he was hoping the brownie and hot chocolate would keep her going. He took them back to the table, he saw the smile on Dixie's face as she saw what he had brought.

"Thank you handsome" Dixie took a great gulp of hot chocolate, licking off the cream from her top lip. She then dived into the chocolate brownie that Jeff had brought her,

"Dixie… do you really think I'm handsome, I'm not exactly young"

"I do Jeff, I'm worried your embarrassed of me, I haven't got the perfect body or long hair" Dixie looked down at herself, why was Jeff wanting her? She was really nothing special, a wobbly tummy and faint lines that appeared on her forehead when she raised her eyebrows.

"Dixie none of that matters, beauty is they eye of the beholder"

"Since when did you get good with words?" Dixie chuckled.

"You're beautiful to me Dixie, I would never be embarrassed by you. Sometimes you do my head in, drive me mad, but underneath it all you are perfect for me" Jeff put his hand to Dixie's cheek, cupping it softly.

"I'm glad, you are so kind to me Jeff, but you are going to make me fat with all this chocolate and brownies" Dixie grinned taking another large bite of her brownie.

"Don't be silly, it's good to eat, anyway you tried quitting chocolate before, that didn't end so well. Did it?" Jeff raised his eyebrows, looking at Dixie who was beginning to turn red.

"Sorry for throwing the erm… I forgot what it was I threw"

"It was the hairdryer… Good job I ducked in time" Jeff chuckled, he remembered that moment well, Dixie had tried giving up chocolate, she lasted a week but then they got into a huge argument while she was drying her hair, she turned on him throwing the hair dryer. It was funny now, but it hadn't been at the time.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry Jeff" Dixie bit her lip, she felt really bad at throwing the hair dryer, but it could have been worse, at least he ducked.

"It's ok, I ducked so it's all good" Jeff smiled, he continued eating his brownie. Once they finished in the small café they took a last look at the views, before moving to the very top level. Called the crows nest, as they walked up the stairs she felt a little nervous, but she knew as long as Jeff was with her she would be safe.

At the very top floor there was no roof, Dixie looked above her, there was a wired covering to stop birds getting in. She could clearly see all the stars, looking down once more at the harbour, she saw the water glistening as it reflected the moonlight.

"Jeff…. It's so peaceful up here" Dixie gasped, Jeff put his hand in Dixie's gripping hold of it gently. It was just them on that level, it made it more special, that it was just them there at that particular moment.

"Jeff there's a shooting star" Dixie pointed up at the sky, at the shooting star, Jeff chuckled then nodded watching the star.

"I wish that I will never hurt you" Jeff said out loud, Dixie raised her eyebrows, realising what Jeff had just said. Why was he so worried about hurting her?

"Jeff you could never hurt me… Ever"

"What if I did? What if I raised my hand to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Jeff looked at the floor, there was people in London that called him a woman beater, Lucy had spread lies and rumours saying he hit her, which he didn't. What if Dixie thought the same way?

"You're a good man Jeffrey Collier, I trust you completely you could never hurt me" Dixie promised, she trusted Jeff with her life, she knew he didn't have it in him to hurt a woman, he might act hard but inside he was a big softy.

"It's getting cold up here princess. How's about we go down, get some dinner" Jeff suggested, he saw Dixie shivering and knew she must be hungry, Dixie nodded in agreement, taking one last look of the stars before allowing Jeff to guide her back to the second level where they could get the lift back down.

Once at the bottom of the tower, they came into a little shop where they could buy little things. Dixie brought a postcard, then a little charm for Amy so she could put it on her bracelet.

They found a little pizza restaurant, where Jeff ordered a large pizza for them to share. They were sat at a table for two, with a view of the harbour. Dixie was playing with the little flower that was in the small vase in the middle of the table, Jeff watched her wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Dixie what you thinking?"

"I feel bad, Amy has spent all her shifts working with either me you or Norman, now she has her own partner" Dixie continued playing with the flower, tracing each of the petals.

"It will be fine Dixie"

"Hmm.. Well according to the man who trained Ian, he said he can be confident and reckless. Is it really wise of me placing two reckless paramedics together?" Dixie questioned, she would be devastated if anything happened to any of the paramedics on duty, it was her job to look after them and keep them as safe as possible.

"Dixie I know you are worrying, but I'm sure it will be fine. Amy is getting better, she knows a death trap when she sees one" Jeff tried to assure her but Dixie was having non of it.

"Normally because she walks into it" Dixie sighed, she felt Jeff pull her hand in his, rubbing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Stop worrying Dixie, it will be ok. I promise" Jeff looked her in the eye, he wouldn't let anything happen to Amy. He would make sure Ian kept an eye on her, and looked out for her.

They were interrupted by their Pizza being put at the table, Dixie took a slice and began to eat it happily. Munching her way through the cheese pizza, once finishing Jeff paid and escorted Dixie back to the train station.

By the time they got home it was past 1 in the morning, Dixie yawned then went up the stairs to get changed into her PJ's, it didn't feel right without Jeff with her, it had been the perfect evening and she didn't want it to end, she walked into Jeff's bedroom, tapping on his door to signal she was there.

"Hey Dixie" Jeff said from his bed,

"I wanted to say thank you, for tonight" Dixie started, she smiled at Jeff blushing as he looked at her.

"You're very welcome princess, anything you want?" Jeff saw Dixie turning her head away, he could see she was trying to hide her blushing, he didn't want to say anything, although he did find it cute.

"I was wondering if you would sleep in my room, not for sex, I'm not ready for that" Dixie spoke quickly, she had been told before that men only wanted woman for sex, she knew Jeff wasn't like that. At least, she hoped he wasn't.

"I know you're not. Why do you want me to sleep in your room?"

"I feel safe with you, and warm, if you don't want to then that's fine"

"No, no. I will be in there in a sec" Jeff responded excitedly. He waited until Dixie left before getting out of his bed, getting some proper clothes on, he didn't think Dixie would like it if he was wearing just boxer shorts. This way it was as innocent as it could be, he understood Dixie wouldn't be ready for sex, they hadn't even kissed yet, he was taking things slow, he didn't want to push her.

He knocked on her bedroom door, waiting until she called him in. He found her lying in bed, smiling at him, he walked over to the other side of the bed, climbing in the duvet. "Can I hold you Dixie?"

"Of course" Dixie smiled as she felt Jeff's arms wrap around her, pulling her close so her head was resting on his warm chest, she gasped at how warm he was.

"You're so warm Jeff" She snuggled her cheek against the fabric of his shirt, feeling him place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Dixie, sweet dreams" Jeff amused himself by playing with Dixie's hair until she fell asleep, everything about that night had been so perfect, and ended in him holding the woman he loved as he slept, he was hoping Dixie would allow him to do this again. It felt nice, he took one last look at Dixie who was sleeping before closing his eyes himself, drifting off to sleep while holding her close.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy sat in the ambulance rec room on one of the stalls, resting her head on the table. Dixie walked in on her, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Darling how much sleep did you get today?" Dixie whispered gently, it was Amy's turn to do the night shift, she was beginning to get worried about Amy working at night,

"Don't know" Amy replied yawning

"Look sweetheart I'm not happy about you working tonight" Dixie sat beside Amy, looking at her very carefully.

"Just give me 5 minutes, that new bloke is coming this evening" Amy didn't bother lifting her head up from the table,

"But…"

"Dixie it's his first shift, I would be letting him down if I went home now" Amy pleaded, she didn't want to spend another night staring at the ceiling doing nothing, at least when she was working she was doing something.

"I'll make you a coffee" Dixie smiled and kissed Amy on the top of her head, she knew that Amy was finding it hard without Lenny in the house, he was away for a week and during that week Dixie was trying her best to keep an eye on Amy.

Dixie pulled out the mug, making Amy a strong black coffee hoping it would wake her up a little. Dixie was considering letting Amy borrow little Abs for the week, at least that way she would have the company and feel a bit more protected.

Pouring the hot water in the mug she didn't notice a man enter the rec room until he spoke, "I was told one of you in here is a Dixie Collier?"

"That's me.. You're Iain Dean is that correct?" Dixie raised her eyebrows, running her eyes up and down the new trainee paramedic,

"It is," Iain replied,

"Ok well welcome to the team Iain, this here is Amy, she will be your shift partner" Dixie pointed at Amy

"Hello Amy"

"Hey" Amy sat herself up, she was stunned when she looked at the man, she recognised him in an instant. Although she was hoping that he didn't recognise her, she recognised him from one of the men she had slept with a while back, she was praying he didn't remember.

"Here's your coffee Amy, I'm going to show around Iain ok" Dixie placed the mug of coffee in front of Amy, hoping it would give her some energy for the night shift.

"That's fine" Amy responded taking the mug gratefully, once Dixie left with Iain she took a large gulp of her coffee, trying to shake herself back into a better emotional state. It seemed like seconds before Dixie came back with Iain, handing him his radio and a sheet of rota timings,

"Ok Iain, I will leave you with Amy now" Dixie patted Iain on the shoulder then left, she had had a quiet word with Iain, telling him that Amy was the youngest paramedic on the team and although he was new, she expected him to look after her and out for her on shifts, she would happily break him in half if he didn't.

"How's about we go to the ambulance then?" Amy offered, Iain nodded at her, allowing her to lead the way to the ambulance, Amy got in the driving seat, turning on the engine and waiting for Iain to get in.

Once he got in she drove out of the garage, taking a familiar route onto the Holby motor way, she could feel Iains eyes on her, piercing right through her.

"I know you from somewhere" Iain remarked, he watched as Amy looked out the window pulling out into another lane,

"Do you?" Amy bit her lip, trying to act dumb but it was no good.

"Yeah, I do. You were the girl from the Starbridge club, about two years ago"

"So you remember then" She sighed, her praying of him not recognising her hadn't worked.

"How could I forget?" Iain chuckled, he then pushed his luck by placing his hand on the top of Amy's thigh, Amy immediately pulled the ambulance up into the layby, then turned to face Iain.

"Look, let's just get one thing clear, back then I was a different person. I'm engaged now" She said firmly, this could be awkward. She wasn't scared about him telling anybody, Dixie Jeff and Lenny already knew what she did, they accepted it and still loved her for who she was, everybody else didn't matter, as long as she had those three people in her life she knew she would be able to cope with anything,

"Oh really? I didn't think sluts got engaged" He muttered quietly, but just loud enough for Amy to hear. She held her tongue, trying to ignore his comment. After a few shouts Amy began to get more annoyed with his subtle comments, they then got a call to the Farmead.

It was a hoax call like any other, before she realised it was a hoax call she picked up her response kit opening the door of the ambulance hopping out. She rubbed her forehead then looked around the estate. It was dark, every now and again there would be a high pitched scream or shout.

"I think it's a hoax Iain" Amy yawned scanning her eyes around the place, she was glad she didn't have to live there anymore.

"Could be right there" Iain commented, he watched as Amy got out the Ambulance, carrying her response kit with her,

Amy noticed some young lads from the corner of her eye, they were stood in the children's park each holding a can of beer and chuckling, it must have been them who made the fake call.

"Oi, you're wasting valuable tax money!" Iain shouted at them,

"Alright mate, whatever you say" One of them replied to Iain chuckling, Iain glared back at them. Amy grabbed hold of Iain's arm to try and pull him back to the ambulance but he remained put looking at the gang. The lads then started to throw beer cans towards them, Amy pulled Iain out of the way before he got hit with one.

"Iain come on lets go" She yanked his arm a little but he was refusing to move, he took a few steps forward towards the gang, holding his arms out in case they threw anymore beer cans.

"Iain get back here now!" Amy said more forcefully but he continued to walk towards the gang, Amy stayed back watching the event unfold in front of her. The gang jumped over the park fence to run away from Iain, but Iain ran after them, Amy sighed as she saw Iain run after them. She shivered from the cold wind, feeling goose bumps arise over her.

Looking around her she was beginning to feel a little uneasy, it was dark so she couldn't see a lot, she turned around to get back into the ambulance but she came face to face with another gang all wearing hoods and masks with their faces covered. She felt her heart freeze, she was trying to hide her shaking while looking at them all, "What's a young pretty woman like you doing out here all alone at night?" Amy shivered as one of them stepped closer towards her, pinning her against the ambulance he put his hand to her hair wrapping some locks of it around his finger.

"I think we can have some fun with this one. What do you think lads?" Amy was shaking with fear as he continued twirling her hair, all she could do was that hope Iain came back soon. She counted at least 6 of them, she didn't stand a chance against them.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy sat in the back of the ambulance, trying to come to terms with what just happened, she rested her head in her hands. Dixie was going to kill her.

She closed her eyes, she didn't notice the side of the ambulance door open until she felt the cold breeze hit her. Looking up she saw Iain, looking rather miffed with himself.

"Where the hell have you been?" She stared at him, waiting until he got his breath back until he replied.

"Got lost..." He looked at the floor, then climbed into the back of the ambulance next to Amy.

"You shouldn't have gone after them in the first place! Do you even know what happened when you left me?" Amy raged, she was still shaking, she had been so scared, and left on her own completely defenceless.

"No... Are you ok?" Iain ran his eyes up and down Amy's body, looking for any obvious sign of injury. But there was nothing, except the shock still written on her face.

"What do you care" Amy snapped, she had hoped out the side of the ambulance, still shaking from what had happened. The gang had wanted morphine, one of them pulled out a small knife and held her tightly, while the others had raided the ambulance. Once they left she ran into the back of the ambulance and sat on the trolley, things could have ended up a lot worse. She was lucky with that one.

She got into the drivers seat, wanting to get out of the Farmead as quickly as possible. Once she began the drive out of the estate she breathed a small sigh of relief, she had called through and put them on a break, she wanted to go into the rec room and just relax with a coffee.

When she pulled into the ambulance station, she couldn't open the door quick enough. once it was open she went straight towards the rec room, slamming down the switch of the kettle.

"Somebodys about to blow a fuse..." Jeff commented looking at her from the sofa, turning the page of his newspaper.

"Jeez, bloody hell Jeff don't sneak up on people!" Amy shivered, she then threw the small kitchen towel at Jeff, pulling a cross face at him,

"Hey, calm down, what's going on? Jeff caught the flying towel then stood up, making his way across the room to Amy.

"Nothing.." Amy turned herself away and bused herself in making two coffees. Jeff gently pulled her back, so that she was looking directly at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, he knew something was up, he could read both Amy and Dixie like a book.

"Some kids raided the ambulance at Farmead" Amy gave in, she heard Jeff sigh.

"So? Just take what you need from the supplies room, then explain to Dixie what happened there, it happens all the time princess" Jeff pulled her in for a hug assuringly, he knew from Amy's expression more had happened them some kids simply raiding the ambulance, but he thought it was best to leave it for now. He held her body close, rubbing firm circles on her back with his palm.

"Really?"

"Honestly, anyway how's working with Iain?" Jeff saw the look of kill written on Amy's face, she did not look to happy when he mentioned his name.

"That good then" Jeff chuckled, he saw the look on Amy's face turn into a sort of smirk as she handed him his coffee.

"Don't start laughing Mr Collier, you're working with him tommorow" Amy couldn't help but smirk at that, she sipped at her coffee whilst eyeing Jeff.

"Aye? You are pulling my leg?" Jeff frowned, no way was he prepared to work with Iain, Norman was bad enough, but Iain looked as if he was a right handful.

"Nope, me and Dixie and Sophia are going dress shopping"

"Dress shopping, you haven't even set a date yet!" Jeff put his mug down and crossed his arms, what was it with women and shopping?

"Me and Dixie are looking at venues next week, me and Lenny know we want the wedding in winter. Like a sort of winter themed wedding" Amy replied, taking another gulp of coffee then holding the mug in her hands allowing the hot drink to warm her up.

"Winter is three months away, Amy its already October" Jeff raised his eyebrows, planning wedding was stressful, he remembered well from his and Dixie's, and that was a small doo.

"I know, I have Dixie, her life is more organised than my sock draw" Amy chuckled, she couldn't think of anybody better to help her plan the wedding.

"Gross princess... Anyway I was thinking after this shift, me and you could go to the cinema"

"To see what?" Amy sat down on the sofa with her coffee. Allowing Jeff to sit next to her.

"Insidious 2. Pretty please Amy, I wanted to take Dixie but we ended up seeing some crap cartoon she has been begging to see"

"Hmm... I'll think about it" Amy tried to shake Jeff off, that film sounded pretty scary and she had enough of scary movies at home with Lenny when he wasn't away off courses, she remembered the exorcist film he made her watch, that film had scared her for life.

"There's a little coffee shop next to the cinema, if you're lucky I will buy you a coffee and the popcorn..." Jeff put his hands together, and gave her his best puppy dog eyes making her giggle.

"I think Chocolate would swad me to make the killer decision..."

"Ok, ok and chocolate as well" Jeff gave in, he was so desperate to see the film, and Amy was his last hope.

"Done, what time does it start?"

"Half ten, so you may as well sleep at ours after seeing as its closer to the cinema.. it's going to be really late by the time we get home" Jeff offered, he knew Amy was sad on her own, it was an excuse to have her stay over his and Dixie's for the night, at least that way they could make sure she had a decent nights sleep.

"Ok that sounds good, meet you in half an hour then, roll on end of shift" Amy chuckled, she took her mug of coffee and went back to the ambulance. She was quite looking forward to her night out with Jeff, she had her jacket she could always hide under it.

When she got back to the ambulance, she found Iain sat on the step looking rather annoyed with himself.

"You alright Iain?"

"Look, Amy I'm so sorry, please don't tell Dixie. I know I did wrong, you're my partner and I should have protected you. Not ran off after those youths" Iain looked up at her, trying to apologise for what he had done,

"Maybe me and you can get along after all" Amy saw the genuine apologetic look in his eyes, she wasn't one to hold a grudge, so she thought it would be better to just give him a second chance.

"You going to tell Dixie?"

"No, Fresh start next shift yeah? Just, please don't do that again" Amy smiled at him, then pointed the way to the supplies room so they could re stock the ambulance. she rest of the shift after that seemed relatively calm and relaxed, she noticed Iain didn't leave her or wonder too far away from her. Maybe she got him wrong and it was just a one off. She couldn't tell Dixie what happened, that would only land him in deep trouble, and she was willing to give him a second chance.

Jeff waited for Amy outside the ambulance station at the end of her shift. It wasn't long before she came out, wearing leggings and a warm red jumper with a matching scarf, still looking cold, it baffled him how she managed to wear so much clothing and still be cold.

"Come on then Princess, lets get you out of the cold before you turn hypothermic" Jeff stated, putting his arm around Amy and guiding her towards the car.

"Was that supposed to be funny? It is freezing out here" Jeff chuckled as he saw Amy shiver in the cold night air.

Jeff unlocked the car, Amy quickly got into the Side door, adjusting the car heating to maximum. Jeff grunted as he saw her meddle with it, he was so warm he considering putting the air con on, but it looked like he was just going to have to drag it out. It was more important that Amy warmed up.

When they got to the cinema, Jeff stuck by his word, buying Amy a large coffee and some cadburys. Once they were at the que for the tickets Amy moved forward a little, catching one foot on the other, tripping side ways and landing on Jeff.

"Woah... You alright?" Jeff quickly steadied her, keeping hold of her until she was balanced. He couldn't help but smile at her clumsiness.

"Fine... Lack of sleep does strange things to people Jeffrey" She rubbed her temples, trying to wake herself up a little.

"Ah, Dixie told me. You not been sleeping have you?"

"A little bit, just don't like sleeping alone in a house that's all"

"Well you should be able to get some sleep tonight princess" Jeff smiled, he then paid the woman for the tickets.

They were shown to their seats, where they sat down, Jeff decided to let Amy have the aisle seat so she didn't have to sit next to a stranger. The cinema was pretty packed.

Amy felt herself already tensing from nerves of what she was about to see, she pulled off her leather jacket and wrapped it around herself tightly. Preparing herself.

Jeff couldn't help but smile at the woman next to him, he made sure his mobile was on silent for when the film started. Once it did, Amy's hand managed to find Jeffs, and she clung onto his hand tightly throughout the scary parts which happened to be most of the film. She was shaking throughout most of it, leaning further and further towards Jeff.

A few hours later and the film was over, Jeff laughed as Amy screamed at the ending almost in tears. As they walked out, Amy slapped him on his arm, glaring at him.

"Jeff! I'm not going to sleep for a bloody week! That old woman, well man, thanks for that Jeff" She muttered sarcastically, at least normally she had Lenny to snuggle up to, to help her get to sleep, but now she had nobody.

"Calm down! You will sleep fine, it's gone one in the morning, you will sleep like a puppy" Jeff unlocked the car, and climbed in followed by Amy.

"Not after watching that I won't!" Amy glared at Jeff, she couldn't believe she had sat and watched that, it was one of the worst films she had seen, even by Lenny's standards, his films he liked weren't really scary just gory. Gory she could handle, ghostly and scary was something completely different.

"Yeah you will" Jeff said calmly, although he was hoping she would, if not he knew he would be in big trouble with Dixie. The drive back to his house was silent, all the lights had been switched off, he was hoping Dixie would be asleep, she was going to be so cross of him staying out with Amy so late. She would be even more annoyed if Amy failed to sleep because of the film he had suggested watching.

He pulled up into their drive, and turned off the engine. "Amy we need to be really quiet and sneak in ok?"

"Why?" Amy raised her eyebrows, looking at Jeff.

"Because its gone one am, Dixie wanted me to bring you back home straight after the shift so you could catch up on sleep" Jeff inhaled deeply, this was going to be tricky business, sneaking into his own home.

"Ok..." Amy giggled slightly, and opened the car door quietly. Jeff did the same, and got the house key ready so they could just go in and get to bed. He managed to open the front door with no sound, but as soon as he closed it the room was completely dark. Amy immediately clung onto Jeffs arm, petrified of the man that was in the film, scared he was lurking in the dark.

"Jeff turn the light on I don't like it" She whispered into his ear,

"I'm trying..."

"Jeff please... Please turn the Light on" she begged. Jeff moved around to find the light switch but tripped on the sofa, causing both him and Amy to trip and land on the floor, creating a series of loud bangs and crashes and Amy screaming. Amy continued to scream as the lack of sleep was catching up on her, and she was hallucinating the man from the film standing in front of her.

Suddenly the light was turned on, and Dixie was standing above them both, Shaking her head. "Come on darling, lets get you tucked up in bed... Jeff she can have your room. Can't have her on the sofa like this" Dixie helped Amy up, wrapping her arm around the young woman. Jeff stood up and looked at her,

"Jeff where the hell have you been?" She hissed, holding onto Amy tightly.

"We watched that film..."

"For the love of god, ok, change of plan. Amy can stay in my room with me, I will get her sorted and Jeff I will have a word with you in the morning" She added. Jeff decided it would be best not to say anything, he watched as Dixie helped Amy up the stairs. He then looked at Abs, who shared the same look of amusement towards the situation.

"I swear to god I need to make some hot chocolates with crushed sleeping tablets in for Amy. If she doesn't sleep I am in for such a bollocking" Jeff said to the dog, giving him a quick scratch before heading off to bed, hoping Amy would get some sleep.

* * *

Sorry for all the probable spelling mistakes ect... So much going on, but I thought it was about time I gave you guys an update... hope it was ok and you all enjoyed


End file.
